


mimpi buruk

by ariare



Series: #JumblingJuly2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, akhirnya aku bikin kazusei lagi, butuh kazusei fluff 2k17!!!11!!!, kangen kazusei, kazusei, kazusei manis indah, kazusei my luv
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Keduanya saling melengkapi dan saling menghilangkan rasa takut masing-masing.





	mimpi buruk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**  
> Untuk **#JumblingJuly2017** tanggal 1-3 dengan prompt **Rasa Takut**.  
>  Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Penulis sedang lari dari skripsi dan sedang ingin menulis kazusei alias takaaka. Maaf kalau plotless. Yang penting kazusei manis bersama.

Dia berlari. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat melewati jalan berwarna merah darah yang tak berujung sementara warna hitam pekat melingkupi di sisi-sisinya. Dia tidak tahu dia lari dari siapa ataupun kenapa dia lari di tempat yang amat sangat ganjil ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia harus lari, lari, dan terus berlari. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya, yang terus mengejarnya akan memakannya, menelannya, dalam suatu kegelapan pekat.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Jalan di depannya mulai berkelok-kelok dan mendadak ia terjatuh dalam lantai catur yang kembali tanpa batas. Sesuatu yang mengejarnya di belakang tadi menghilang, namun suara-suara aneh nan gahar mendadak muncul di sekitarnya. Bibir-bibir sewarna darah mulai bermunculan di langit-langit seolah menandakan bahwa bibir-bibir itulah yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh tersebut. Suara-suara aneh yang membuat telinganya sakit. Semakin banyak bibir yang muncul, semakin sakit telinganya. Dia harus lari lagi dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, semakin kakinya membawa jauh berlari, bibir-bibir itu seolah-olah bermunculan terus, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah pergi dari tempatnya yang semula. Bibir-bibir itu mengikutinya dengan suara-suara aneh dan gaharnya.

Dia tidak kuat. Dia harus pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Telinganya sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Kakinya terus berlari tapi tak menemui ujung. Dia ingin berteriak hebat—

“Aaaah!”

Perlahan, lantai catur dan bibir-bibir merah yang menutupi pandangannya, berganti menjadi nakas kayu kecil dilengkapi dengan lampu tidur bernuansa hangat. Sebelum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, rasanya seperti ada yang hangat yang melingkupi punggung dan pinggangnya. Diliriknya ke belakang badannya, terlihat sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi seperti tertegun.

“Ah, Sei- _chan_. Kau terbangun, ya....” senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir pria tersebut.

Dia yang dipanggil Sei- _chan_ tadi hanya mengerjap, “Iya. Aku tadi seperti mendengar orang berteriak, jadi aku terbangun, Kazu.”

Yang dipanggil Kazu—Takao Kazunari—terkekeh canggung sejenak, “Maaf. Tadi yang berteriak itu aku. Maaf kalau membangunkanmu, Sei- _chan_.”

Sei- _chan_ —Akashi Seijuurou—mengerjap dan membalikkan badannya, “Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tadi berteriak, Kazu?”

Kazunari tersenyum tipis dan berekspresi sedikit takut, “Aku tadi sehabis mimpi buruk.”

Seijuurou menatap Kazunari untuk sejenak dan mengusap rambut hitam pria tadi, “Mimpi buruk apa?”

“Menakutkan _banget_ , Sei- _chan_. Aku tadi habis mimpi bertemu dengan hantu,” jawab Kazunari masih dengan wajah takutnya. Seijuurou mengernyit. “Aku tidak bohong, Sei- _chan_. Hantunya tadi menyeramkan _banget_. Bentuknya wanita tapi wajahnya semakin didekati, semakin menyeramkan. Dia ketawa _kenceng banget_ , mana matanya itu makin merah dan bentuknya jadi _nggak_ karuan. _Kayak_ mak lampir, sumpah. Terus dia tadi bilang kalau mau _nyihir_ aku jadi kodok. Aku _nggak_ mau jadi kodok, Sei- _chan_ ~!”

Bola mata merah Seijuurou menatap Kazunari untuk beberapa saat—hingga kemudian pria berambut merah itu memejamkan kedua mata merahnya dan tertawa pelan.

“... Kok, malah ketawa, sih, Sei- _chan_?”

“... _Ngebayangin_ Kazu jadi kodok.” Jawab Seijuurou masih dengan tawanya.

“ _Anjir_ , Sei- _chan_ , kok, jahat _banget_ , sih, ke aku~!” seru Kazunari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seijuurou tak menggubris protes Kazunari dan hanya tetap tertawa saja—yang tak sadar membuat ujung bibir Kazunari tertarik sedikit melihat pria berambut merah itu terlihat senang mendengar ceritanya.

Setelah tawanya habis, Seijuurou kembali menatap dan tersenyum hangat pada Kazunari, “Sejak kapan Kazu takut pada hantu?”

“Eh?”

Seijuurou masih tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut Kazunari, “Kan, Kazu terus yang menarikku ke rumah hantu setiap kita pergi ke taman bermain.”

Kazunari terkekeh canggung. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau salah satu film kesukaannya adalah film horor, dan tentu saja pria berambut merah di sampingnya tidak akan lupa soal hal tersebut (dan fakta bahwa ia sering menarik Seijuurou ke rumah hantu setiap mereka kencan ke taman bermain).

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tadi memang berbohong soal mimpi buruk.” Ujar Kazunari mengaku telah berdusta.

Seijuurou masih tersenyum, “Aku bertanya sekali lagi, kenapa kamu tadi berteriak, Kazunari?”

“Karena kamu tadi sepertinya bermimpi buruk, Sei- _chan_.”

Seijuurou terdiam.

Mendadak ia teringat kedua kakinya yang berlari-lari di jalan berwarna merah darah dan terperangkap dalam lantai catur tak berbatas beserta mulut-mulut merah besar yang melayang di langit-langit, dan sebelum ia sempat menutup telinganya lagi—

“Katakan padaku, Sei- _chan_. Kau mimpi buruk apa?”

Kazunari menangkup wajahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua dahi mereka saling bertemu dan bersentuhan. Mata biru keperakan milik Kazunari menatap lurus ke dalam iris merah delima miliknya, seolah-olah ingin masuk ke dalam mata dan otaknya untuk menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kazunari. Dia sedikit menyesal pernah mengatakan bahwa mata biru keperakan Kazunari adalah salah satu kelemahannya.

“... Aku dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan.” Jawab Seijuurou pelan dengan sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kazunari terdiam sejenak. “... Ayahmu?” ujarnya hati-hati.

Seijuurou menghela napas, “... Entahlah. Sesuatu yang besar, yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin ayahku. Mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu.”

Kazunari terdiam lagi. Dipandanginya pria berambut merah di depannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat lumayan tenang, namun keringat di dahi yang ia rasakan dan di leher yang tadi ia lihat masih ada menunjukkan bahwa pria di depannya itu takut pada apa yang dia lihat di mimpinya tadi. Tangannya yang tidak memegang rambutnya—masih erat memegangi baju bagian punggungnya semenjak pria itu membalikkan badan lagi. Memang tidak salah lagi, bahwa Seijuurou sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruknya tadi.

Kazunari pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama ketika Seijuurou diam-diam bermimpi buruk. Namun biasanya pria berambut merah itu tidak akan terbangun dan biasanya juga, Seijuurou hanya bermimpi buruk ketika posisi tidur mereka saling membelakangi atau saat dia terjaga seperti saat ini. Biasanya pula Kazunari akan memeluk Seijuurou, mengusap-usap punggung, dan menenangkan pria bermarga Akashi tersebut, lalu perlahan, Seijuurou akan kembali tertidur dengan tenang sampai pagi menjelang. Tapi sepertinya mimpi Seijuurou tadi lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

“Sei- _chan_ ,” ujar Kazunari sambil mengusap kedua pipi Seijuurou. “Aku ada di sini, Sei- _chan_ , di sampingmu.”

Seijuurou berkedip sejenak, memandang bola mata biru keperakan Kazunari yang menatap—lembut padanya.

“Selama aku berada di sampingmu, kau tak perlu takut lagi pada apapun. Jika kau bermimpi buruk lagi, maka aku akan memelukmu erat sambil menarikmu dari alam mimpi, lalu kau akan menemukan kenyataan bahwa ada aku sekarang di sampingmu yang sedang memelukmu dengan aman di kedua lenganku. Tanpa ada monster yang akan mencoba memakanmu.” Lanjut Kazunari sambil tersenyum lebar dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Seijuurou terdiam, menatap senyuman Kazunari yang begitu lebar, dan hangat, dan seperti sinar matahari pagi. Senyuman Kazunari yang setiap pagi dia lihat ketika ia membuka mata. Senyuman Kazunari yang begitu Seijuurou suka di antara senyuman Kazunari yang lain, yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah menemaninya, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berbalik tersenyum.

Seperti saat ini. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

Kazunari masih tersenyum, “Enak saja monster itu mau memakanmu. Memang kau ini seperti stroberi, tapi kau, kan, stroberiku, bukan stroberi milik monster itu.”

Seketika, Kazunari berhasil membuat Seijuurou tertawa lagi. Tertawa pelan namun dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Tawa yang memuaskan bagi Kazunari, yang kemudian ikut tertawa. “Kazu ada-ada saja, ya.” Ujar Seijuurou yang sudah puas dengan tawanya—dan berganti memeluk Kazunari erat-erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria itu.

Kazunari hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Seijuurou, “Habis, kau, kan, memang stroberiku.”

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum saja dalam pelukan Kazunari. “Hei, Kazu.”

“Hm?”

“Kazu pernah mimpi buruk juga? Mimpi buruk yang bukan kau ada-ada seperti ceritamu tadi.”

Kazunari terdiam sejenak, “Pernah.”

“Mimpi buruknya apa?”

Pelukan Kazunari mengerat sesaat dan dengan suara pelan ia berujar, “... Sei- _chan_ pergi dengan Shin- _chan_ , meninggalkanku sendiri....”

Seijuurou kembali terdiam. Pelukannya mengerat tanpa sadar.

Kazunari tersenyum kecil, “... Aku memang jarang merasa ketakutan kalau menonton film horror ataupun memiliki phobia pada benda tertentu. Tapi ketakutanku yang paling besar adalah ... kehilangan Sei- _chan_.”

Melepas pelukannya sejenak, Seijuurou menatap Kazunari lurus dan penuh keyakinan. “Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Kazunari,” ujarnya dengan nada pasti. “Dan ... meskipun aku tidak mau mengatakannya lagi, tapi ucapanku tadi adalah absolut. Tidak bisa dibantah lagi.”

Kazunari tertegun, namun perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum, “Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mendengar itu darimu, Sei- _chan_.”

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, “Itu satu-satunya perintah absolut ... dari diriku yang sekarang, Kazu. Setidaknya aku ingin ada sisi diri _nya_ yang masih ada di diriku.”

Senyuman di bibir Kazunari melebar, “Perintah Raja absolut, kan? Kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji tidak akan mematahkan perintah absolutmu tadi, Seijuurou.”

“Ya. Aku berjanji, Kazunari.”

“Janji dengan jari kelingking!” ujar Kazunari sambil mengulurkan sebelah jari kelingkingnya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou segera menyambut jari Kazunari dengan jari miliknya. “ _Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta!_ ” nyanyi Kazunari sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seijuurou.

“Seram, Kazunari.” Komentar Seijuurou dengan senyum kecil.

“Biar Sei- _chan_ tidak bohong, hehe~” balas Kazunari sambil terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum perlahan. “Pembohong itu menyebalkan.”

Seijuurou menatap Kazunari sejenak dengan kedua mata merah delimanya. “Aku tidak akan berbohong untuk urusan seperti ini, Kazunari. Lagipula kau tadi juga sekalian berjanji untuk terus di sampingku.” Ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum kecil.

Kazunari ikut tersenyum. “Nah. Kalau sampai di antara kita ada yang berbohong, dia harus potong jari.”

“Dengan senang hati, Kazunari.” Balas Seijuurou dengan senyum melebar.

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan kemudian tertawa perlahan. Tertawa karena mereka tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada satupun dari jari-jari mereka yang akan terpotong. Tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Janji jari kelingking. Jika kau **berbohong** , kau harus menelan seribu jarum, dan **memotong jari**."_ —Yubikiri Songs.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak. :)


End file.
